The Last Uchiha
by AkaiitE
Summary: Sai burst into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama! We found him!" The Hokage jumped out of her chair, eyes wild."Orochimaru?" "No, Uchiha Sasuke!" YAOI! Better Summary inside! R x R please!
1. Prologue: That Day

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto!

The Uchiha Slaughter left many with out their lives. However one may have escaped the carnage that took place on that fateful night. It's a story that Naruto has heard many times and simply refuses to see any point to. But while looking for Orochimaru, one of the Lost Sannin of Konaha, Naruto stumbles upon Seiya, a young sound shinobi whom has never seen past the walls of his village. Seeking adventure Seiya steals away with Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, learning along the way that the only man he's ever trusted has been feeding him lies all the while. This life altering truth may only be the beginning of the chaos they've all plunged into and the only explanation for the strange occurrences is the very story that Naruto has rejected his entire life.

A/n: please note that this story starts at the slaughter of the Uchiha family, but it progresses differently than in the actual story line of Naruto. In my version, Namikaze (the Yondaime Hokage) is still alive at the time of the slaughter, this is when the Kyuubi comes into play (only five years late P) it will be explained futhur as the story progresses… I just didn't want any major confusion.

Prologue

"Father!" the disappointed faced birthday boy protested with tears brimming his onyx eyes. He brought his small pale hands to his raven hair to brush it out of his eyes. "Father, Itachi Onii-San isn't here yet!" He looked up at his father, trying to hold back his tears, without much prevail. For an Uchiha, he wasn't strong, even if he was turning five. At the mention of the elder of the Uchiha sons, Sasuke's face tightened. It had been almost six months since the day Itachi had been blamed for the murder of Uchiha Shisui. Since then, Fugaku had as good as disowned his eldest son.

"I don't know if Itachi is coming," Fugaku lied, "he has an important ANBU mission tonight." He sighed then walked off, with a distraught Sasuke in tow.

He addressed the guests at Sasuke's birthday party. The day an Uchiha turned five was an important day. All the most important people where invited to celebrate.

"Ah, Hokage-sama! You're the first to arrive! We are pleased!" He cried with false joy that only Sasuke seemed to address as they moved towards a tall blonde man.

"Good evening to you!" the Yondaime repiled, smiling at the two Uchihas. "Having a good birthday so far, Sasuke-kun?" he turned his smiling face to the boy who hide behind his father's legs. Sasuke stared up in terror at the strange man, who let out a hearty laugh. "You are so quiet in comparison to my son!"

"Is your son here?" Fugaku looked around for the minture version of the man in front of him.

"He right here," the Yondaime repiled, grabbing a boy who rushed by the collar of his shirt. The young boy had sky blue eyes that were joyfully playful. His round face was all smiles, even as he looked up at his father questionably. Namikaze laughed at the baffled look on his sons face then motioned towards Sasuke. "Naruto, son, I'd like you to meet the birthday boy, Sasuke." Naruto looked over at the boy, then bounded towards him.

"Lets be friends!" he chimed, his face still smiling. For the first time in five years, Fugaku saw a real smile on his son's face when not in the presence of Itachi.

"I always knew they'd be the best of friends!" the Hokage laughed as he watched the two boys turn to run off and join the others. Suddenly the doors of the hall they were in burst open. Standing in the doorway was two men. One wore a mask that covered all his face but his right eye , his dark hair sticking up from around the edges at the top. The other had his raven hair pulled out of his pale face into a loose ponytail, his red sharingan eyes were visible from where from where Fugaku stood.

"Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke cried in the silence that had filled the hall.

"Sasuke! NO!" the Yondamie cried, lunging to scoop both the young Uchiha and his own son into his arms.

A laugh sounded from one of the men, then suddenly a wind burst through the room, knocking things off the walls. There in the doorway behind the two men, was the legendary Kyuubi, a chakara monster. In seconds it tore apart the room before it, wiping out about half the Uchiha's in one swing of it's tail. A spark light in Namikaze's eyes and in a quick movement the Yondaime was legendary for, he was in front of the beast. He started forming seals faster than anyone thought possible.

Fugaku saw no more, for his own son had launched an attack on him. He realised that this was war, not with his son, but the village elders. He should have known that they'd know the Uchiha's were planning a coup d'etat. They had spies every where.

"I'm sorry father, I had no choice. It's for the good of Konaha, and for the good of Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he plunged his kunai into his own father's heart. The blood of every Uchiha pooled on the floor, as well as the blood of the beloved Fourth Hokage. It would be a night that the only two survivors would never remember, but would affect the rest of their lives.

a/n: so what do you think? I know it's confusing now… but it gets better!! Its all part of the process! I Promise!! PLEASE R x R!! and check out some of my other fics when you get the chance!


	2. Chapter 1: Village Hidden In The Sound

Disclaimer: I might call myself Sasu and my best friend might be Naru… but I don't own Naruto… no matter how much I wish I did… Disclaimer: I might call myself Sasu and my best friend might be Naru… but I don't own Naruto… no matter how much I wish I did…A/n: I thought that since I had some time that I would post the first chapter of The last Uchiha so you all could see where I was starting to go with that last chapter… I know it was confusing, that was sort of the point… Basically, both Sasuke and Naruto's bad days in the real story line where fused into one… it just worked okay?Chapter One: The Village Hidden In The Sound

Uzumaki Naruto had heard the story a thousand times. The night of the Uchiha Slaughter and the Attack of the Kyuubi was the most popular story in Konaha. Since then, Konaha's economy had suffered, and so had it's people. Not only had they lost one of the most noble families in the area by betrayal of their own, not only had their fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal away the Kyuubi, not only had one of the most powerful Sannins disappeared, but they had lost all power they had once had. Konaha was a slum now. Nothing the Godaime did changed anything. But there might be hope with this mission, she had assured them. If they could find _him _then maybe people might not think so poorly of the village hidden in the leaves. Which is what brought Uzumaki Naruto, Haruon Sakura, Sai, and Hatake Kakashi to the hidden sound village. Rumor had it that Orochimaru, the lost Sannin, was last seen here. If they could find him and bring him back, maybe, just maybe, Konaha could regain some of it's lost composure. Naruto didn't have his fingers crossed, however.

"So then," Sakura was still telling Sai the story, "the Yondaime sealed away the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life. Nobody knows where the demon fox currently is, because no jutsu could kill such a beast, so it must be out there still, trapped some how! But that's not the strangest part! Afterwards, when others arrived at the scene of the slaughter, nobody could find the body of the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. They say he must have run off in fear. Chances are, he's still out there!"

"But how does that connect to this mission?" Sai asked.

"Simple, Orochimaru disappeared the same night. Some people believe that he took Sasuke with him into hiding," Sakura replied ominously.

"Why does it matter?" Naruto finally snapped. He hated the story. It always gave him nightmares afterwards. He had been an orphan as long as he could remember, and he couldn't remember anything before he was about six. Sometimes he had fleeting memories of screams and pain, but every time he tried to dig deeper, it was as if something burned him. But when ever he heard that story, he would see the face of a beast, larger than life, the scream that were often so distant grew louder, pain burned at his stomach.

"I agree with Naruto," Kakshi-sensei replied, still occupied with his book, "no more ghost stories today."

"Kakshi-sensei, do you think that Sasuke survived?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed as he put down his book. He threw a quick glance at a sulking Naruto then finally answered, "I think it's possible. I would give thousands of dollars to who ever could find out what happened to my god son."

"Your god son?" Sakura pressed. Kakashi dropped his head into his hands, he'd taken that too far, and now he was going to pay for it.

"Yes, Fugaku named me his god father," he repiled then picked his book back up to show her that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. There was a pregnant pause as Sakura thought about what Kakashi had said. Naruto took advantage of the silence to change the subject.

"So tomorrow, when we arrive in Sound, what's our plan? Spilt up and question as many people as we can or…?" he trailed on hoping some one would come up with a better idea.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd spilt up and look for anyhting that pointed towards Orochimaru. At lunch we'll meet up again to see if any one has any leads, if yes, we'll look into them, if no, keep looking." Kakashi answered vaguely over his book, still not taking his eye off it.

"Right," Naruto muttered, then lay down, pulling his blanket up over him to show that he didn't want any father participation in any conversations.

When the sun rose the next day, they left immediately. The foggy air still swirled around them as they ran up to the village. It was deep in the mountains with tall stone walls and only one gate to enter by. When the Chunnin at the gate admitted them into the village, they split up and commenced their plan.

Naruto had never really been good at the sleuthing thing. Why Tusnade-sama had given them this task was beyond him, but still he gave it his all. He knew what Orochimaru looked like, what kind of people would most likely know of his location, and some of his favored past times so it gave him an idea where to start. But even as he wandered towards the training grounds, he was sure he was going the wrong way.

Finally, around ten o'clock, he gave up on his search and started to make his way to meeting place. Maybe he could question a few people around there. Running his hand through his spiky blond hair, he turned his blue eyes down to his feet and didn't pay much attention to where they brought him. Then, something hit him dead on. A basket went flying and a confused Naruto watched it fall. When it hit him on the head, an exasperated voice started apologizing.

Naruto looked up into a pair of onyx eyes that where filled with concern. His stomach did an odd backflip that usually was reserved for Sakura. He shook his confused head in order to clear his thoughts a little, then refocused his eyes on the person in front of him. It was a boy about the same age as him with raven hair that dangled in his pale face and stuck out the back. In Naruto's opinion, the boy was dressed like a gay pirate or something. He wore a baggy white shirt that hung open exposing his well-muscled chest and baggy black pants that where covered by a lighter gray sarong that was held up by a purple rope around his waist. The boy never took his eyes off Naruto, but busied himself with picking up the things he had dropped.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Naruto answered, trying to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention! Did you drop…" He had picked up the picture of Orochimaru and looked at it confused.

"Oh, sorry, that's mine. Do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this is my sensei!" the boy replied. Suddenly, Naruto was alert.

"We have a lot to talk about…"

"Seiya," he answered, guess that Naruto wanted his name.

"Naruto," he replied, then repeated, "Seiya, we have a lot to talk about."

A/n: so there you have it… chapter one… I hope this keeps you occupied for a few days! I know it was also kinda confusing… I hope to clear things up soon! Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

Disclaimer: still don't own naruto…

**Disclaimer: still don't own naruto…**

A/n: I was sooo excited to get this next chapter up, I needed to type it… right away… I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Two-Leaving

"I don't think I've seen you around here," Seiya remarked as they sat down in a small tavern by the town entrance.

"Yeah, actually this is my first time to sound, I'm here on a mission from the Hokage," Naruto answered.

Seiya tapped his chin thoughtfully as he muttered, "hokage, so that's the Land of Fire… but what's the village?"

"Don't get out much do you?" Naruto remarked.

"No," Seiya hung his head.

"I'm from Konaha," Naruto supplied.

"Ah! That's right, The leaf in the flame, now I remember! So, tell me about this mission of yours."

Naruto was caught off guard. Not by the question it's self, but his interest in his mission. He had no idea where to start.

"We are looking for Orochimaru, the lost Sannin of Konaha. He, along with one of the other Sannins that is, has been missing for a little under eleven years, but Tsunade-sama wont give up. She sure he's still out there, and apparently she was right," Naruto explained.

"That's devotion," Seiya breathed, " you said he's from Konaha? Your sure?"

"Positive," Naruto simply answered. Seiya slummped back in his chair as he tried to accept the fact that his sensei had lied to him all these years. "how much do you really know about your sensei, Seiya?" Seiya looked up at the blonde.

"Well, he took me in when I was about five years old. See, I don't remember much before that. It was around that time he founded this village. We aren't really supposed to call him Orochimaru. Everyone here calls him the lost shadow. Now that I think about it, it must have been to hide the fact that he's been here all these year." Seiya fell into a thoughtful silence and Naruto quickly went over everything he'd just learnt and cross-referenced it with previous knowledge he had of the man he was seeking.

Eleven years ago, Orochimaru had disappeared from Konaha. Around the same time, Seiya was picked up by a man named Orochimaru, who founded the Village Hidden in the Sound, but never went by his real name. Everything fit. This very well could be the same man. They all said that Orochimaru was a power hungry fool. Having a Hidden Village of his own to command gave him endless power. But why stay in the shadows? Why didn't he want Tsunade to find him?

Naruto looked up at Seiya, feeling his pain. He too had suffered from loneliness and lack of happy family memories.

"Hey, Naruto! You're Early!" a voice called across the babbling crowd. Naruto woke up from his internal thoughts to see Kakashi pushing his way towards him and Seiya.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei! Find anything?" Naruto asked trying to keep his face smirk free intil he was sure he could gloat.

"No, but it appears you have!" Kakashi congratulated Naruto, "How'd you manage that?"

"Sheer skill," Naruto amended, shrugging slightly.

Kakashi closed his eyes, nodding his head slightly, "You tripped over him didn't you, I can't believe I agreed to teach such an idiot!"

"Idiot or Genius in disguise?" Naruto replied with a laugh. He turned back to Seiya to see if he had stopped brooding yet. He hadn't. The again, he'd just discovered that his sensei had kept a rather large secret from him.

"Who is that?" Whispered Kakashi. Before Naruto could answer his sensei, Sakura and Sai arrived, both looking a bit disappointed. Kakashi took the confused moment to size up Seiya.

Suddenly, Naruto and the other two leaf Chunnin were being dragged across the dining room again.

"What the hell?" Naruto swore when Kakashi finally released them.

"Who was that fine boy Naruto was sitting with?" Sakura asked, stealing another glance at the boy. Sai just stood there gazing uninterestedly towards their sensei.

"That is Seiya. He claims to be Orochimaru's apprentice," Naruto explained. Sakura fell silent. Her eyes turned glassy as she gazed at him. "Hey now! Hold up! I've been trying to get you to go out with me for years! You wouldn't even give Lee the time of day! Now all of a sudden this new guy shows up and your ready to throw your self at him!"

"Have you seen him?" Sakura protested. Naruto shot a sideways glance at Seiya and felt his stomach flip over again. Trying to shurg, he returned his attention to Kakashi.

"So why did you drag us over here?"

Instead of answering, he pulled out an old picture. It was of a small boy. Kakashi held it up so they could compare it to Seiya.

"Is that…?" Sai began, suddenly interested.

"…Seiya?" Naruto finished for him in awe.

"This is a picture of my god son," Kakashi answered. Naruto's eyes snapped back and forth between the picture and Seiya.

"You mean to say…"

"You think he's Sasuke," Sakura concluded. She sounded as if she already agreed with him.

"How can we possibly know?" Sai asked, turning his gaze back to Seiya, "I mean, he looks like an older version of you picture! But how can we be certain?"

"Well, we can't be positive, unless he has the Sharingan. If we can force him to use it, we'll know. I think it's best if we take him back to Konaha in any case," Kakashi answered, tucking the picture away again.

"It won't be hard to convince him to come, Naruto noted, pointing at his new friend.

"You're probably right," Sakura answered, strutting back to the table.

"What if he isn't?" a still doubtful Naruto asked in an undertone.

"Well, that's why I want him to come to Konaha. If he's not the Uchiha, he can still be useful. He has 11 years of information about Orochimaru. He;s vauble to us either way," Kakashi answered, then made his way to the other two members of Team Kakashi. Trying not to show he was jealous, Naruto too tried to reclaim this seat beside Seiya.

"Well, since I was around five, I've lived with my sensei," Seiya was explaining when Naruto arrived at the table. Sakura never took her emerald eyes off the new comer.

"Seiya," Naruto interjected, "how much of the world have you seen?"

"Nothing beyond these stone walls," he answered, "I wish I could see it all, but sensei said he needed me here."

"So, if given the chance…" Naruto trailed off, hoping Seiya would catch the drift. He did.

"Would you? Take me with you I mean," he half begged.

"I think it can be arranged," Naruto smiled as Seiya stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to go do something I should have done a long time ago," Seiya told them. How many times had he tried to run away. Never once had he actually left because he respected his sensei too much. But now, he knew was the perfect time to leave, what with his confidence in him so shaken. He knew now that he could leave and never look back. Naruto was like an angel sent to protect him. He thanked whatever gods had sent him.

Orochimaru-sensei was out until late, so Seiya took his time to snoop a bit in his sensei's office. That was when he found the old dusty forehead protector. Seiya picked it up out of the drawer and blew the dust off revealing the same leaf that Naruto donned on his. He dropped it indisgust as more pieces of Naruto's story fell into place. With a sigh, he reread his letter.

Orochimaru,

I'm sorry, I can no longer be a part of your lies that have hurt me for so long. From now on, only truth will be in my ears. I don't know when or if I'll be back. Thank you for the last eleven years of care.

Seiya.

Nodding, Seiya dropped the note on top of the forehead protector that he'd found, then picked up his small pack with his scanty amount possessions. A bright new future lay ahead for him, one, hopefully, without lies and half told truths.

It wasn't as if he didn't like his home with Orochimaru. He was well dressed, well fed, well trained. But someone could only handle being in captivity for so long. Seiya had always felt as if something was missing and maybe now he could find it. As he made his way through the golden lit town, he smiled.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, Sakura and Naruto were at his sides.

"Yup," Seiya breathed. "Where's the other boy?"

"He went ahead to tell Tsunade-sama that we are taking the long way home," Sakura explained as they made their way to the gate.

The three stood in the gate silhouetted by the setting sun. Seiya stopped and turned around taking in the village one last time. Here would be the first time he'd stepped out of the village. He reached into his pack and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a kunai and his sound forehead protector. With on quick movement, he put a deep gash across the symbol then threw it with all his might. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his foot and took his first step towards the bright new future.

"Well, that was epic," Naruto remarked, and the new team made their way out.

A/n: so you likey? I thought that Seiya should have an epic exit of the place he hated so much! Review please. I want to hear what you all think of this.


	4. Chapter 3: Seven Scary Stories

A/n: so here we go again, chapter three is here

**A/n: so here we go again, chapter three is here! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am! Sorry that its been so long… breaking dawn had me captivated for a few days there… haha I just had to read it again and again… and you get the point!**

**Disclaimer: so… you know… I don't really OWN Naruto persay… haha… hmm… **

Chapter Three-Seven Scary Stories

The flight from the Sound Village led them deep into the forest. It was hard to keep a consistent pace because Seiya kept seeing things he'd never seen before. The team ran well into the night so they could put as much distance between them and the village. Finally the stopped to make camp.

"You kept up well," Kakashi remarked as Seiya dumped his bag on the ground.

"In Sound, I might not have been allowed to do much, But I'm still of Chunnin rank. Ialways trained when Sensei didn't have me doing errands for him," he explained, as he sat down on the root of a tree.

Naruto was fiddling with logs to start a camp fire as he listened to Seiya's stories of the sound village. He tried not to let his frustration at the stubborn logs, which refused to burn.

"Here," Seiya moved up to the pile of logs forming hand seal as he moved. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu." He blew out a ball of fire that caught the logs immediately. He stopped the flow of fire to reveal that the logs were now burning on their own. Kakashi's book feel out of his hand in shock.

"Such a powerful Katon Jutsu!" He whispered. Saukra also tried to hide her awe at the boys amazing proficiency in jutsus.

"Ha, well, I guess I have to be careful now… that ghost or what ever will be after me soon!" Seiya muttered, trying to change the subject. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of the boy who betrayed his Sensei?" Seiya asked. Sakura and Naruto turned all their attention to Seiya as Kakashi swooped down to pick up his book again.

"I guess not." Seiya laughed, "you'll have to excuse my knowledge in this story. I don't know it as well as I should. It's basically a story about a boy who runs away from his family and Sensei so he could see the world,"

"Wow… Ironic!" Naruto interjected.

"Don't interrupt!" Sakura scolded.

Seiya laughed again when Sakura turned her intrigued eyes back to him, "S'ok… anyways, the kid was followed by a ghost or something for the rest of his life, until he ended it because he couldn't handle being followed anymore."

"Oh, you gave me goose bumps!" Sakura shivered.

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned, "have you ever heard the one…"

Stories were told around the fire, even Kakshi told one, each more gruesome than the last. The fire started losing some of it's light as it became only embers at the bottom of the pit, but no one noticed. Though the air was warm, they each had a chill on their bones. After one particularly blood freezing story about a shark man, Sakura searched for one that would surely scare the boys enough. Suddenly hers eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"I have the perfect one! It gives Naruto nightmare!" she told them matter of factly. "It's a true story, one that every person in Konaha knows all to well."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Please don't tell that one again," he begged.

With an eerie laugh that bounced off the trees and echoed in the night, she put Naruto's plea aside, and started the story in a dark voice.

"It was a night like any other. But in fact it was special. It was the night of the yougest Uchiha's, Sasuke, fifth birthday. The day that he was to learn the secrets of the Sharingan," Naruto closed his eyes as if this would help block out her voice. Instead it brought on images like a wave from the ocean. There before his eyes, as clear as day was the image of a small black haired boy hiding behind his father's leg. Now Sakura's words started coming stronger. "As guests arrived the doors flew open. There in the door way was none other than the birthday boy's older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Behind him was a monster with nine tails flaying around, killing anyone they contacted." Another image, this time of two silhouetted men, but the glow of the three Sharingan eyes burned into Naruto's vision. "With the power of the demon fox behind him, Itachi attacked. In a few moments half his family was dead. The yondaime Hokage tried to subdue the beast as the head of the clan squared off with his eldest son. The Hokage used the only thing he could to save as many people as he could, a forbidden jutsu that took his life in the process of sealing away the monster." That's when Naruto felt a searing white-hot pain in his stomach. "When others started to arrive, they scouted the scene for survivors. All the bodies were accounted for, save one. Uchiha Sasuke's." Naruto shuddered as he saw one last image in his head. A tall pale skinned man stood before him.

"Hand him over Jiraya!"

"He's not your to take!" a voice somewhere over head called.

"You will never understand!"

The words that Sakura hadn't spoken rung in his head as the scene disappeared in a flash of light.

"Seiya? Naruto? Are you two okay?" Kakashi voice was suddenly cutting into to Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to see a very worried Kakashi hovering over him

"I guess I over did it," he heard Sakura mummble.

Orochimaru crumpled the letter in his pale hand, his amber eyes narrowing in anger. His fist shook as he tried to calm his breathing. Finally he abandoned any hope at a calm approch at the situation.

"Kabuto!" he screamed from his dark office. Immediately the door flew open. The silver haired youth stood on the threshold, his round glasses reflecting light from the hallway. "Pack our things, we're going back."

"Back, sir?"

"To Konaha," he growled. Kabuto just stood there, looking confused. "Just do it, Dammnit!"

"Right!" he jumped down the hall to retrieve anything they might need. Orochiamru picked up the fore head protector that lay on his desk. For a moment, he glared at it in disgust until another wave of anger hit him. The contents of a shelf fell to the floor when the suddenly airborne forehead protector struck it.

"It's been eleven year! Give it up!" one man whispered from under his straw hat. The two men stood over the Village Hidden in the Sound, their identical black cloaks with read cloud printed on them swished in the gentle mountain breeze. From a distance, one might think them a trick of the eyes, until they saw that the slightly taller of the two wore a large sword across his back.

"Kisame, he's still the most important thing to me!" the second man replied.

"You know, every time we get a spare moment, we can't go looking for him!" the one named Kisame hissed. "Pein won't be pleased if he hears that we've been wasting time on this wild goose chase of yours!"

The other man snapped his blood red eyes to his partner before growling, "It's not just some wild goose chase! I owe that boy my life!"

"Right, this coming from the boy who killed his entire clan! Itachi, I just don't understand why finding this boy, who is probably dead by now, when you once planned to end his life!

"It's something you'll never understand," he snapped, jumping off his perch that over looked the only shinobi village that remained.

Orochimaru made his way to the gate with Kabuto in tow. His fury still controlled him as he stalked along. That ungrateful little bastard! Hadn't he cared for that boy for 11 years? So what if he kept secrets!? If Seiya had known the truth, he would have left. As he did. And yet, Orochimaru could safely assume that the boy knew only half the story. Seiya probably had no idea what he had planned for him in the next year or so.

When he finally paused to see if Kabuto was keeping up, he looked around, only to see two foreigners in cloaks striding towards them. About 10 feet away from where Orochimaru stood frozen, the men halted.

"You," one growled.

"What are you doing in _My _Village?" he snapped.

"Looking for something, it's really of no concern to you," the other shrugged.

"Lost something, have we?"

"You're one to talk, looks like your in quite the state!" the taller one sneered.

"Where are you going, Orochimaru?" the other hissed.

"Does it matter?"

The gap between them closed as the shorter man threw himself at Orochimaru. With his pale hand at Orochimaru's even paler throat he pressed a kunai against it.

"Where's Sasuke?" he breathed, his Sharingan eyes narrowing.

"I can honestly say… I don't know," he choked back.


	5. Chapter 4: The Race Is On

A/n: I know that last chapter REALLY sucked… but bear with me hear guys

**A/n: I know that last chapter REALLY sucked… but bear with me hear guys! It WILL get better… I promise… also I'm sorry that this one is VERY short… most of the stuff I wrote in Kakashi POV had to be used later on to make my story work right. This one is mainly just Sai telling Tsunade what happened and a little bit more traveling to Konaha… I'm sooo sorry that these two sucked so much!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

Chapter Four: The Race Is On

"How far is Konaha from here?" Seiya asked as he gathered his possessions in his pack.

"Well," Kakashi thought for a moment, "from here, about three days." Kakashi had planned to try and use the time it took to get to Konaha to decipher Seiya some more, and potentially awaken the sharingan, if he was in fact Sasuke. Every one knew how tricky the Sharingan was, and only the Uchiha clan understood it well enough. No one could accurately guess what caused it to awaken, although many believed it to be near death experiences or highly emotional moments would cause the kekki gemkai that was now so rare to awaken. With a heavy sigh, Kakashi pulled his pack onto his back and looked over his shoulder at Seiya. Every time he saw the young man, he could see the hurt and lose that he himself knew all to well. If this boy wasn't actually Sasuke, he thought, he'd probably take him in anyway.

Seiya was now staring at Naruto with a peculiar emotion on his face. This boy was strange to say the least. He wouldn't give Sakura, who even he had to admit was pretty, the time of day, but he looked at Naruto with longing. That was when he realized he was in for an emotional and intersting couple of days. He might not even need his book at some points.

Sai burst into the hokage's office. The trip that should have taken at least two days had taken him a little over one. Out of breath, he trugged to her desk and planted his hands there to hold himself up. She regarded him carefully as he heaved in attempt to catch his breath and utter the words he'd run so far to say.

"We've found him," he finally gasped out. Tsunade shot out of her chair, her eyes wild, it was plain to see she was fighting not to grab his shirt and throttle the words out of him.

"Orochimaru?" she breathed. Sai's face was reddening fast, his breath getting more ragged as he shook his head no.

"No, Uchiha Sasuke," with the words out, he collapsed on her desk, pulling papers to the floor with him. Tsunade's face grew shocked as she slid back into her chair.

"Shizune, help Sai," she finally managed, still staring aimlessly ahead.

Orochimaru had never seen Kabuto run so fast in his life. But, it wasn't for his own life he was running. When he set his mind to helping his Orochimaru-sama, nothing could stop his frenzy. He would probably get to Konaha before Itachi and get Seiya back before he was any the wiser. That's why he refused to use him as a body. Kabuto was so much more useful than a container for Orochimaru's soul so he might gain 4 more years to his life. No, that's where perfectly raise Seiya was suppose to come in.

Sai finally came around. He sat up in the hard hospital bed in the plain room. The golden light of the setting sun streamed in through the window. How long had he been out?

"So, Sai, please explain to me what you meant Uchiha Sasuke is alive?" Tsunade asked when she came in to check on him about 20 minutes after he awoke. Her voice was kind but had an urgent edge to it.

"Well, we're pretty sure it's him. Their spitting images of each other. He can't remember anything beyond 11 years ago, when Orochimaru took him in. Oh, and Orochimaru is the leader of Sound. All these years he's been right under our noses."

"What?" Tsunade dropped into the chair beside Sai's bed. This was all too much, too fast.

"Yeah, anyways, this boy, Seiya or Sasuke, or what ever, is coming here. If he's not Sasuke, at least he has 11 years of useable information!"

"That's amazing! We might finally get out of this mess!" she exclaimed. Sai smiled one of his rare true smiles. Things were already starting to come together.


	6. Chapter 5: Advice

A/n: this chapter was rewritten about 6 times… it was hard to find the right POV for this particualr point in the story

**A/n: this chapter was rewritten about 6 times… it was hard to find the right POV for this particualr point in the story. I'd like to thank my Naru-Chan for giving me the ideas for this chapter to work... **

**Disclaimer: ******** I don't own **_**Naruto**_****

Chapter Six: Advice

As she rolled up her blankets, Sakura carefully watched Seiya. Sew was sure her cheeks must have had a pink tint to them every time she looked at the stunning boy. And yet, she couldn't help but notice that he didn't so much as look her way. For once she understood how much the years of rejectionshe had given Naruto must have hurt.

"Everything ready?" Kakashi asked as he shouldered his pack. Quickly he threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Naruto chimed as Seiya silently nodded. All Sakura could do was gape at Naruto's happiness. She hadn't seen him like this in years. It was amazing how Seiya had turned him from the brooding boy to the well-loved idiot in just a matter of days.

"Then let's go!" an over eager Kakashi pressed. Jumping high into the tree branches. Sakura noted the change in his behavior, however subtle it was. Naruto smiled and bounded off after his Sensei with Seiya not far behind. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to regulate her heart beat as she watched him take off.

Itachi stopped suddenly making Kisame nearly trip as he tried to stop in time. Years had passed since he;d last seen his friend so fired up. What was it about this kid that was so important to him that he was willing to throw away everything he'd worked for?

As if sensing what he was thinking, Itachi grumbled, "Sasuke is my brother. When I meant to protect him I ruined his life, them I sat by and watched it get progressively worse. I won't allow it any more!" Itachi bent his knees, crouching in the tree branch he now stood in, then pushed himself forwards off the branch. He rocketed to the forest floor. With all the grace of a feline, he landed on the balls of his feet. Kisame shook his head in bewildered awe as he jumped down as well.

"Why are we stopping anyway?" Kisame asked when he too landed on the solid ground.

"Look," Itachi replied, pointing at something by his feet, but not looking himself. "Some one was here not to long ago," Kisame looked down on the remains of a campfire.

"So?" Kisame failed to see why that was so relevant. Itachi quickly glanced around the clearing, then jumped to the base of a tree. Crouching down, he plucked something off the ground. It amazed Kisame that even with his slowly deteriorating vision, Itachi still noticed things other didn't. Rolling his eyes, Kisame strolled towards Itachi. Once at his side, he looked down to see what Itachi had, only for Itachi to clamp his hand shut before he could see anything more than a glint of silver.

"They were here! We're going the right way!" In the blink of an eye, Itachi was back in the branches and bounding off. Before taking off after Itachi, he paused to find the source of a snapping twig. When nothing caught his eye, he followed.

Kabuto laid in wait as he watched the blue skinned Akatsuki disappear into the forest. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been careless enough to snap that twig? But still he grinned. Itachi wasn't thinking. He could easily have headed them off at Konaha if he was really pursuing Seiya. With his grin growing wider, he turned to his beloved Orochimaru who was also smiling widely. With a nod, the two took off towards Konaha. Ridding themselves of Orochimaru's greatest failure was going to be easier than they thought.

Sakura finally caught up with the three men when Kakshi was asking Seiya more about his time with Orochimaru.

"So he trained you in nature manipulation?" Kakashi was asking.

"Well, started. He taught me a few Katon style jutsus." Seiya explained.

"Fire?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah."

"So then Kakasj-sensei. How would I do against him?" Naruto turned his twinkling blue eyes to Seiya. Inwardly Sakura scoffed, surely Naruto was no match for Seiya in any type of combat.

"Well, seeing as I don't know his capabilities at all, I'm going to assume he's at about the same level as you, seeing as you're both Chunnin. (_a/n: I know that in 'Naruto', naruto isn't a Chunnin, but in this story he is. You have to think about it in the sense that Naruto never left to train with Jiraya so obviously he would be a Chunnin by the time that he was sixteen if he stayed in Konaha with Sakura and Kakashi.) _That being said, you use wind style jutsus. He would have the advantage." Kakashi explained. "you see, logically, fire needs air to thrive. So adding wind to fire would only make the fire jutsus that much stronger."

"You're wind natured?" Seiya cut into to Kakashi's explanation. The topic intrigued Sakura. Being a medical ninja, she rarely had time to learn to use her natural affinity. She didn't even know what her was.

"Yeah, I'm told that's an awesome offensive one to have! I'm trying to incorporate it into a jutsu I've been using for years!"

"What jutsu is that?"

"It's one the Yondaime started but never got around to finishing before he died. He called it the Rasengan." Sakura thought of the Rasengan that Naruto used. It often sent people flying and spinning. It was scary to watch, and she was sure, even scarier to have it used on you. "Kakashi taught me the basics. It's not one that he uses though. He said it was rightfully mine…" Naruto trailed off.

"This sounds like something I'd like to see one day," Seiya smiled.

"You're on!" Naruto challenged, smiling broadly at Seiya again. Sakura felt a pang as she saw Seiya return the smile.

Kakashi pushed them onwards well into the night. Only when Naruto misplaced his foot and twisted his ankle did Kakashi allow them to stop.

Seiya hovered over Sakura as she worked on Naruto's already healing ankle. Most of the swelling and heat had long since gone, all that was left was some pain due to a scrap he had received.

"How long have you been training in the medical field?" Seiya asked

Hiding her blush, she replied, "For about four years. Since I was twelve."

"You have amazing abilities," he noted.

"Well, Naruto heels super fast."

"That's a relief," Seiya answered, finally sitting next to the blond. Sakura felt the envy creep up on her again.

"Do you know much about medical studies?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"Only the very basics. Kabuto tried to teach me. He's a medical genius." She shrugged. With a nod, she let it drop and returned to doctoring Naruto's ankle. Finally she gave up even trying to help. Naruto seemed fine and seeing Seiya playing with Naruto's blond hair was starting to get on her nerves. Instead she watched a nervous Kakashi pace for a while, debating weather or not to ask what had him so keyed up.

When that got boring, she closed her eyes and tried to allow sleep to take over her body. It was silent for a long time; there were no sounds other than those of the animals and Kakashi's pacing. When Seiya finally nodded off, was there a sound louder than an owl's hoot.

"Kakashi," it was Naruto whispering. He half grunted, finally stopping his pacing. "How do you know when you're in love?"

With a sigh, Kakashi answered, "Naruto, love is a strange thing. It has no limits, no rules, you can love either a man or a woman and it wouldn't matter. You have no control over who your heart chooses."

"Sensei, that wasn't what I asked. /I mean, how do you know who it is your heart chose? How do you know when it seems that you love two equally?"

"I see," Kakashi understood more than Sakura did. "you have to love one more than the other, but there must be some kind of mental block making it seem like the two are equal." Sakura could only imagine the confused look on Naruto's face that made Kakashi laugh and try again. "Your mind is trying to reject one of them. Am I right?" Sakura heard Naruto move, probably nodding his head. "Take away that rejection."

"I think I understand,"

"You know,. When I met Iruka, I was still mourning. The one I thought I loved disappeared. I was certain that I'd never love again. My block. I was saying sorry to my late friend when he came. The two of usmourned our lost ones, he his parents, I my only friends I'd ever had. Finally I was told to snap out of my misery and get a move on in my life. The removal of my block."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, with more certainty this time.

"Get some sleep, we need to get an early start tomorrow," then compassionate Kakashi was replaced by the tense man that had been there all day. While worry crept up on her, she couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had been on about.

Kakashi's rough hand jostled her out of sleep too early. The sun had yet to rise when her eyes fluttered open. This, she grumbled inwardly, was torture. Why was Kakashi so tense and rushed all of a sudden?

Half awake, Sakura picked up her bag hot really noticing Naruto and Seiya.

"Kakashi-sensei, you obviously don't have much experience with tired grumpy women," Naruto noted skeptically. "Or do you want her to kill us." Laughing nervously, he moved away from the potentially dangerous Sakura.

When Kakashi just told Naruto to hurry up, Sakura's fears returned. What had him so tense? What was he running from? Who was following them?

A/n: so there we have it… another chapter! Please review! I love reviews! The next one probably wont be up until the 19th or so, sorry about that guys!! Please enjoy what I have posted, maybe have a look at some of the other things I've posted. If you are a fan of Sasu Naru fics, check out Lystee oneshots! Have a great summer!


	7. Chapter 6: In The Leaf

A/n: hey everyone, well I got this next chapter out sooner than anticipated… but I'm not 100 thrilled with it… it's rather short and disappointing… but I had to do something while I was waiting for the equestrian to come back on

**A/n: hey everyone, well I got this next chapter out sooner than anticipated… but I'm not 100 thrilled with it… it's rather short and disappointing… but I had to do something while I was waiting for the equestrian to come back on!! so please read and review!! And thanks to everyone whos reviewed the story so far!! You guys are awesome!! **

**PS: Congrats to Hinrich Romeike and Marius , of Germany, for taking gold in the show Eventing… and better luck next time to Canada's Eventing team!Ninth isn't so bad and those Germans were just too good for us!! Good luck to our Grandprix Dressage team and our Jumping Team!! WOOT! GO IAN MIILAR!! (kay, I'm done my little horse addict rant… ********)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto… tears… ******

**Chapter Seven: In the Leaf: **

Althought Seiya hardly knew the three stangers around him, he felt oddly at ease with them. Kakashi was like a father to him, and Sakura like a sister. Naruto was something else altogether. The bond he felt he was creating between them was not like the familial ties he had with the other two. It was better. It was Naruto who made him the happiest and most a peace. Maybe it was because they shared a similar background, or maybe it was something deeper.

After four days of no stop action, he finally had a chance to just sit and think about it all. He could finally just let it all soak in. They had arrived in Konaha only the previous evening and Seiya had spent the night at Naruto's appartment because he had no where else to go. Naruto had gladly offered the dusty cot in his home for his new friend, and Seiya couldn't have been happier. Save for Orochimaru, no one had ever shown him hospitatlity. Now that Naruto was off at a meeting with the Hokage, Seiya finally had enough space to think about everything from his feelings to his new surroundings.

Orochimaru stood over the village he had once called home. It was a place he hadn't seen in eleven years, not since that fateful night. A sigh escaped him as he took in the changes. Konaha was no longer a fraction of it's former glory. Somewhere, deep down, it hurt him to see his old home in such ruins.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, assuring himself that his god was okay.

"Ah, Kabuto, you have no idea how bad this is. You never saw Konaha in all it's wonder did you? I pity Tsunade. She was given a broken land and expected to make it prosper again. I almost want to give her the chance to return Konaha by giving myself to her. But I can't. All my years of work would be for nothing. That is why Seiya cannot stay out there. He must be brought back at all costs!"

"Of course! And Seiya will come back," Kabuto assured Orochimaru.

"Only if we can get to him before _he_ does. Remember, if you see Itachi, it's better if you kill him, like I should have long ago!" Suddenly, Orochimaru was no longer brooding, but the vicious man that had destroyed his study back in Sound. He was like a wild animal before the hunt. It frightened Kabuto to see him this way, but at the same time thrilled him. Adrenaline rushed into his veins as he anticipated the kill.

She sat at her desk with her hands folded under her chin as she regarded the team of Shinobi in front of her. Kakashi stood slightly in front of the other three, with a bored look on his face. Exhaustion still holding onto the Jounin as he tried to start his report. Behind him was an antsy Naruto who was tapping his foot, or cracking his knuckles, or picking at his fingernails in boredom. Sakura and Sai where the only to managing to hide their boredom.

"I think Naruto can explain how he found Seiya," Kakashi was saying.

"Naruto found him?"

Naruto's face broke into a smile, "You didn't think I could be so useful did you, Granny?" She rolled her eyes at Naruto as he continued. "Well you see I was walking down the street and I dropped the picture, and Seiya picked it up. I quickly told him that it was mine and to give it back, but he hesitated. Then he asked me why I had a picture of his Sensei. So I took him to Kakashi, and we explained that Orochimaru was a missing Ninja from Konaha."

"You left out the part where you actually fell over Seiya, and that's how you came to drop the picture," Kakashi mused.

"Shut up!"

"Now, that' no way to treat your Sensei!" Kakashi sarcastically scolded.

"What I don't understand," Tsunade cut into the fighting, "is why Orochimaru was the _leader_ of the Sound Village, and we never knew!"

"Apparently, he asked that everyone call him by a different name, and he never made public appearances. If you remember, never once has the leader of the sound village come to a Chunin selection exam." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade knit her brow together as she concentrated on the past, trying to see what Kakashi was saying, or to prove him wrong. Finally she folded.

"You're right. I just can't believe that he'd hide from us for all these years. What is he doing? What is he planning?"

"We can honestly say that we don't know," Sakura sighed, bowing her head in disappointment.

"Now comes the problem of what to do with Seiya. You say that he looks remarkably like an Uchiha, but he does not have the Sharingan?"

"Yes Ma'am," Kakashi answered.

"And he is of Chunnin rank?"

"That's what he says,"

"I'll have to take a look at him," she muttered. "And find a place for him to stay, and give him a team…"

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto suddenly piped up, "if it's alright, he can stay with me in my apartment. It's big enough for the two of us. We'll have to buy another bed but…"

"Of course, that takes one thing of my list for him. Now I just need to see the extent of his abilities, and if there is at all a possibility that he is an Uchiha… Thank you, you may all go now, except Kakashi, we need to talk about something."

The three younger Shinobis left the office so Kakashi was alone with Tsunade.

"Yes, lady hokage?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Sai joining the ANBU. Of course that would mean an opening in your team, but we can always fill it later. But I think the ANBU would be an excellent use of his skills."

Kakashi nodded. He obviously was expecting as much. Sai had been raised by members of the Black Ops, and been trained under an ex member.

"How can you be sure?" Kisamequestioned as they swept up to Konaha.

"What?" Itachi snapped. "That that boy is actually Sasuke?"

"Well, yeah,"

Itachi dropped his eyes and grummbled "I knew it all along. I watch Orochimaru take my brother away. Everything happened before he left our ranks, don't forget. It was that night that caused his betrayal. He was the one that was supposed to go in and take Sasuke away from the battle scene because. But before I got to him, he was gone with Sasuke."

"I see…" Kisame muttered, but Itachi went on.

"All these years I've been trying to find him and punish him for what he's done. But first I want to get Sasuke out of his grasps. I only wish I could do more for him."

"Itachi, stop blaming yourself. Everything you did was for him! Things just didn't go as planned. But we are fixing your mistakes now! That's all anyone can ask of you!"

Itachi nodded, still striding towards Konaha with his head held high. It was time to fix the past.

**A/n: and there you have my bad chapter. For sure the next one wont be out for a while… I won't have any more chances at the computer till I get home on the 18****th****… so yeah… Until then…please review and Adios!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Fall To Peices

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story!! O snapp!!

A/n: hey everyone! I just thought i'd say thanks for putting up with my lack of comupter! I now have a laptop that i have unlimited acess too, however, I am back in school now, so you will have to be patient, I can only do so much. I have quit my job so I will have more time to do this kind of stuff, so please don't hate me!!Also I got caught up in a storty that I'm kinda writing for Koi Cosplay, as well it is something I have been working on for 3 years, and it's finally working out, Maybe I'll post it on my Deviant Art account!! I just hope i didn't lose too many readers! Thanks again!! You guys are fantastic!

**Chapter Eight- Not Enough Said**

" Seiya, I don't I've ever seen such amazing taijutsu! Well, except maybe from the members of the Hyuuga clan or Fuzzy brows! But honestly, you're more than a match for any of them." Naruto gushed as they made their way to his favourite ramen restaurant in Konaha after a particularly gruling training session. SinceSai had been inducted into the ANBU black ops, his place had been taken by Seiya, now a full leaf Shinobi. This had only brought Seiya and Naruto closer, if that was at all possible.

"Fuzzy brows?" Seiya asked sceptically, raising his brows.

"Well, that's just what I call him, come to think of it, I can't really remember his real name...Broccoli...?"

"Naru, that's a vegetable!" Seiya replied.

"Well, shut up! Knowing him, that could totally be his name. You should see him! He has these two MASSIVE eyebrows that look like caterpillars or something! It's sick! And he is absolutely insane!"

"More so than you? I find that hard to believe, Naru," Seiya retorted.

"You just wait and see," Naruto muttered darkly as they sat down in Ichiruka Ramen.

"You must have a lot of friends here," Seiya sighed, trying to conceal the jealousy in his voice.

"Well I guess. Most people 'round here think I'm something of a goof," Naruto explained, his face falling slightly.

"You don't say," Seiya replied, trying to lighten the mood after his wrongly placed words. Naruto flashed one of his mischievous grins at Seiya that sent his heart into flutters every time.

"Girls avoid me like the plague," he continued.

Without really thinking, Seiya leaned in. "I can't see why," he breathed. Naruto's grin grew, if possible, even wider. In order to control his already faltering heart he had to resort to closing his eyes. For a moment, all they did was look deep into each other's eyes until Naruto broke the silence.

"Seiya," the tone in Naruto's voice foreshadowed a change in subject. "You remember the first night, with the scary stories and all that?" Slowly, Seiya nodded. "Well, do you remember the one about the Uchihas?"

"Where are you going with this?" Seiya asked, moving away slightly and narrowing his eyes.

"Look around us! Clearly Konaha has seen better days!"

"Naru, you're losing me here!" Seiya interjected worriedly.

"I think that you can help bring it all back!" he was fumbling for words now.

"What? How can I help?"

"Think about!" he cried, "You're Sasuke to a 'T'!" Seiya closed his eyes trying to see the logic in Naruto's words. "We all think it, that's the only reason that Kakashi agreed to bring you back." Seiya looked over at Naruto. Seiya had known that there was something more to the story. Why else would the leaf Shinobi take in a foreigner? However, he'd always thought that they would use him in a practical way, like to find Orochimaru. But why did it hurt him some much to actually hear it said? "I wanted to bring you along..."

Jumping to his feet, cutting Naruto off, anger and disappointment coursing through his veins like venom. Without so much as a second glance at Naruto, he was gone. His mind had no conscious control over where his feet took him as he tried to cool his sudden rage and forget Naruto's words. However, those words would be forever imprinted in his conscious.

"Damn, where could they be hiding him?" Itachi cursed as he sat down in a small restaurant.

"Did he even bring him here?" Kisame voiced his concern.

"The trail led here! Unless he's setting a trap for us, which I doubt, He should be here. He knows that Konaha is the safest place to keep him," as if contradicting his own words, a chair soared through the glassless window, knocking a table down on the other side of the dining room. Angry voices wafted inside. From the words that made it to their ears, coherent enough to understand, they understood a man had tried to dine and dash, but got caught.

"Please, sir!" the owner of the restaurant begged, "this store is our only means of income! We need the money!"

"Money is hard enough to come by without wasting it on over priced mediocre meals. There is no way I'm paying that much!"

"Things sure have changed," Itachi grumbled, putting down twice the required amount on the table before standing up and strolling out of the store. He spotted the burly man who had started the ruckus, who was a head taller than Itachi with imposing muscles. Tattered clothing hung loosely off his frame, making him look sickly. "This wasn't how things were supposed to be."

"Cancel that order of Ramen," Naruto grumbled, lightly hopping off the stool, hanging his head as he wandered off. All he wanted was to have a friend with whom, he would keep no secrets. Now that he had insured that Seiya would never look his way again, Naruto knew that some things were better off not said and that trying to have such friends was useless. Naruto wandered the broken streets of Konaha. His depression was hardly anything of consequence in the slummy streets. Rain started to fall, running down his face, mixing with the hot tears, which he didn't move to wipe off. When he finally reached his empty, cold apartment, he just walked straight to his bed, collapsing on it, still wet. Was Seiya going to come home? Did he still want to give as much of his heart to Naru as Naru had given him?

Kakashi was walking with Iruka, planning ways to awaken the sharingan That might not exist. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand with Iruka beside him but he couldn't push him away so he might think clearer, besided, Iruka had some good ideas.

"What about kidnapping Naruto, turning all his friends against him, and force him to save Naruto?" Kakashi finally suggested.

Iruka just looked at him with a look of utter confusion on his face. "You'd kidnap your own pupil just to prove you're right?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow before replying, "You don't know me very well then do you? I plan on hiding Naruto, with Naruto's consent of course, and telling all of the rest to act like they blame Seiya for Naruto's 'disappearance'."

"That would probably work. Seeing as those two have been inseparable for as long as Seiya has been here,"

"Before that even," Kakashi replied. Suddenly, he paused, looking towards the entrance to the abandoned Uchiha wing. Who was that boy he'd just seen out of the corner of his eye stalking in through the gate.

"What?" Iruka was suddenly concerned.

"That was Seiya..."

"Why is he alone?" Iruka caught on.

"I don't know..." Kakashi whispered as he watched Seiya wander out of sight. As he took a step forewards to pursue, the sheet of rain suddenly got heavier. It swallowed Seiya into its darkness.

"Hello, Kakashi," a voice hissed some where behind him. Kakashi turned on his heel, pray that he'd fallen asleep or something, and this was nothing more than a bad nightmare, only to come face to face with a pale faced man. His amber eyes burning into Kakashi

"You."

"Me?"

"It was you who was following us!" Kakashi understood, looking deep into those cold eyes, realising that this was no dream.

A soft laugh escaped Orochimaru's lip, "Not just us, but two Akastuki members as well." Kakashi's eyes widened. The Akastuski must be after Naruto. Why else would they be tailing them? "Where is he, Kakashi?" Orochimaru had backed the Jounin against the wall, hi kunai pressed against Kakashi's throat. With his lips held tight, Kakashi just looked firmly into the eyes. "Dammnit! Where is he?"

"For eleven years, you disappear from the face of the planet, then you come back and harass our Jounins!" Iruka finally piped up.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru snapped shrilly, the fire in his eyes growing fiercer.

But Iruka didn't stop there, "I've always known that there was something off about the wonderful Orochimaru-sama! My whole life I wondered what they saw in you, quivered at the very thought of you, but everyone just turned up their noses and told me to get a grip. 'He's kind' they told me 'Trustworthy', but I knew better. Now look who's right!" he spat.

"I said, SHUT UP!" he screamed, dropping Kakahsi, who fell in a lump on the muddied ground, and rushed over to attack Iruka. Kakashi watched in horror, blood dripping through the small rip in his mask, as he tried to remember how his legs worked.

"We never should have hoped you could help Konaha!" Iruka wheezed as Ororchimaru's hand tightened around his throat.

Seiya looked up to find himself in a different kind of ruins. Most of the town was slummy and run down, but here was just lifeless. An eerie silence hung heavy over the place, sending shivers down his spine. When his feet crunched against the gravel, the flapping of wings rose in the silence, but still the air seemed empty. Even when the crow cawed loudly, the air was motionless. This only increased his heart rate faster.

Closing his eyes to control his sudden irrational fear, he was suddenly assulated by pictures he had never seen before. The first was of this place, only different. It was bright and warm, inviting almost,-if he hadn't been standing in such a place that made him want to find some one's arms to hold him- it was bustling with activity. Seiya snapped his eyes open again, and sure enough, the nightmarish place was before him again. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes again, as if wishing that he were somewhere else, and closing his eyes would take him there. Behind his eyes was a boy who was much taller than him in a simple black t shirt and shorts. His warm grey eyes were smiling when they fell on him. His long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Somehow, he seemed familiar. Seiya felt at ease.

"The boy motioned for him to follow. Seiya opened his eyes again. It was as if his feet already knew the way. They carried him along the ruins to two large oak doors that waved in the wind on rusted hinges. Seiya moved towards the door. Inside didn't surprise him much. The large room was as run down as the rest of the wing of the village (well, the whole village in fact), with half ripped down 

decorations, deep gashes in the walls. An over turned table in the far corner was surrounded by destroyed packages, the contents of which were strew all over the floor by animals. What did surprise him was the ground. The once spectacular wooden floor was ruined by dried blood pools and slashes. Dim chalk outlines still faint on the floor.

"What happened here?" Seiya whispered the silence still complete.

"Don't you remember?" a voice echoed from one of the shadowy corners. Seiya's heart went wild, goose bumps rose on his arms, his eyes madly searched for the source. "All of this was for you, after all!" The footsteps filled the room, loud, shuffling footsteps. Out of the darkness came a tall, cloaked figure. Suddenly, the fact that he was soaking wet registered and he shivered violently.

"Who are you?" he tried to ask bravely, but whoever it was wasn't fooled by his quivering voice.

"You don't recognize your own brother?"

Brother? As far as Seiya knew, he was an orphan. He had no family, he'd been left on the side of the road in hopes that someone would take him in. Then Naruto's words echoed in his head. _Think about it, you're Sasuke to a T! _Sakura's words too, _Uchiha Itachi..._Seiya's eyes widened. So this man thought that Seiya was this Sasuke who had never been found.

**a/n: so there you have chapter eight. I'll type up chapter 9 tonight and hopefully post it before i pass out at the key board!! Please R and R...**

**What will happen next? Seiya meets Itachi, epic battle? Kakashi vs. Orochimaru. Naruto's confession. Truths unveiled. (can i say **_**stay tuned **_**here?) Next Chapter: Awakening! Coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Awakening

**A/n: so as promised, heres the second chapter tonight. It is past ten, and I don't function past ten, so feel honoured, specialy since I'm sick!! Please enjoy this chapter. I think it's one of my faves b/c we finally learn things about seiya and THAT NIGHT!! Gasp!! Newho... haha please R x R!! I hope you enjoy! Please note that lots of the content of this chapter is directly related back to Naruto. If you are not up to date with the MANGA there may be spoilers in this chapter. Consider yourself warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto!**

**Chapter Nine: Awakening**

"Uchiha Itachi! How dare you show your face here, after all the hardship you have caused?" Seiya growled.

"My actions?" I was only out to protect you! Obviously, nothing went to plan, and my efforts weren't taken to very well..." his words were cut off by Seiya suddenly leaping at him, Kunai in hand. Though unexpected, Itachi blocked the attack and hurtled Seiya across the room. "Dammnit, Sasuke listen to me!"In one swift movement, Itachi stripped off his heavy, wet cloak, tossing it in a ball on the floor. His muscular chest was exposed through the mess shirt he now wore. Right away, Seiya noticed how much easier Itachi's movements were.

"Why should I? How can you be allowed to live after what you did to the Uchiha's? And my name is Seiya!" he launched into another attack, visibly in pain from his flight. His movements faster and harder to predict now that the weight of the cloak was gone, Itachi pinned Seiya to the floor. Seiya's struggling was fruitless against Itachi's strong arms. It was easy, however, to see how much strain holding down Seiya was putting on him. Veins and muscles were popping out under his skin from the effort.

"You will listen!" He snarled, "I don't deny that I should be dead, be hear me out!" Seiya's struggling stopped. "When you've heard my side of the story, I'll let you kill me yourself, you have every right."

"I'm listening," Seiya grumbled, looking off to the side, Trying not to look into Itachi's too close face.

"Thank you. I'm going to let you up. Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" Seiya nodded, and Itachi released him. "NowI don't know how much of this story you know, so you'll have to bear with me."

Seiya sat up, crossing his legs in the same fashion that Itachi had positioned himself. Trying not to look eager, he slouched down a bit. Closing his eyes, Itachi took a deep breath and launched into his story.

"When I was born, The Uchiha's were powerful people, on their last thread with Konaha. They were always one false step away from a coup d'état. So they created me, the ultimate double agent. A 

child whom no one would suspect among the ranks of some of Konaha's top shinobi. By the age of 12 I was already a part of the ANBU black ops. When my brother was born, I couldn't have been happier, but I didn't want for him the life I'd been given. When I was about fourteen, the village elders came to me. They told me I had the chance to protect my village from internal attack and save lives. It was like a dream come true! Without even knowing my task, I wholeheartedly and foolishly agreed. Then they told me.

The only way to defeat the Sharingan is with the Sharingan.

They wanted me to wipe out the entire Uchiha Clan to protect Konaha. SinceI'd already agreed I couldn't back out. Nor could I protect the only one who mattered to me. That was when I got involved with the Akatuski. They told me that they would protect my younger brother, get him out of the way, and assist me with my task. It was all so perfect. The night of Sasuke's fifth birthday..." Itachi paused, Seiya could see the memories of that night must have been painful for Itachi. Tears were threating to well up in Itachi's eyes. "Sorry...where was I... oh, yes. When the night of Sasuke's birthday came, Tobi, Orochimaru, and I attacked. Tobi called the power of The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, and I wiped out the higher members of the clan. " He paused again, giving Seiya a moment to imagine the two men in the door way with a huge firey fox with nine lethal tails whipping around standing behind them.

"One thing we didn't count on was the Yondaime. He wasn't in on the charade, and he was protecting his own son and Sasuke with his life. Minato Namikaze hadnever trusted Orochimaru the way everyone else did, so when he arrived asking to take the boys to safety, the Hokage refused, finally passing the m to his own sensei, Jiraya, but not before he place mind blocks on the boys so the memories of that night wouldn't haunt them for the rest of their lives, and sealing the Kyuubi inside of his own son. Such mind blocks are simple and easy to break, I'm sure you're already experiencing it. Anyways, when I was sure the entire clan was dead, I raced to the meeting point where Orochimaru was supposed to have Sasuke. Only when I arrived, he was confronting Jiraya-sama. In their childhood, Orochimaru and Jiraya had been friends. But that hardly mattered anymore. Jiraya stood there with the two boys in his arms. One was my Sasuke and the other was a blonde boy, the Hokage's son. Orochimaru insisted that Jiraya hand over Sasuke, and he refused. Orochimaru's temper had always been short, but never so much as that night. He crushed Jiraya's throat with one hand. When Jiraya fell, Orochimaru scooped up Sasuke and called out 'Itachi, I'm taking the boy. I need him more than you do anyways.' And he left. Orochimaru was out of sight before I could even move. I grabbed the blond boy who was screeching over Jiraya's dead body and took him to the only person I knew I could trust to care for the boy. My ANBU partner, Kakashi . I remember his words when I handed him the boy 'What have you done, Itachi?' but I never answered, I just left. For ten years I searched for my brother, but never found him. I knew that Orochimaru hadn't killed him yet. Orochimaru had always been obsessed with immortality, and I knew that somehow Sasuke was relevant to this technique. I still had some time, but precious little. When I finally found Orochimaru, Sasuke was gone."

"Which bringsus here," Seiya concluded.

"Brother, I hope you can forgive me. I only wanted what was best for you," Itachi begged.

"How touching!" A new voice filled the hall. It was a voice that would forever haunt Seiya. It was the ghost that followed him everywhere, even in his sleep.

"You," the two Uchiha's growled. Both of them jumped to their feet, preparing themselves to fight the man they both hated. Seiya wasn't sure when he decided that he believed Itachi, or even forgave Itachi, all that mattered was Orochimaru dying by his hands.

"What, does no one remember my name or something?" Orochimaru asked, stalking forwards.

Before Itachi could make a move, Seiya had already started, "You lied to me! All those years!" he accused.

"Only to protect you!" Orochimaru insisted.

"From what?" Seiya screeched, "Don't feed me anymore of your bullshit!" You were using me!"

"I was protecting you from the likes of him!" Orochimaru was panicking now as he pointed his shaking finger at Itachi. A scream tore from Seiya's lips as he launched himself at Orochimaru.

The angry scream echoed out into the streets where Kakashi lay crumpled, trying to reach Iruka's outstretched hand. Kabuto hadn't noticed much since Orochimaru had left. He was far to occupied worrying about his own lover, just as Kakashi's brain couldn't think rationally until he knew that Iruka was still alive. Somewhere underneath all his concern, he knew that he should send Pakkun to Naruto, Sakura, or Sai, but he dismissed it.

Fianlly, his fingers curled around Iruka's which lightly responded to the touch. Suddenly, everything came back in to perspective. Slowly, Kakashi formed the seals to summon Pakkun.

When the dog appeared, he looked shocked to see Kakashi so beat up.

"Find my team," he explained quietly, still in awe at Kabuto's terrible cative watching skills. He shot Iruka another concerned look before adding, "and fast!" and the ninja hound was off.

Sai passed Sakura the ice cream he;d bought her, still wondering where Naruto was.

"Odd isn't it? Naruto never skips out on post-training ice cream," Sakura commented

"I though he said that he was taking Seiya for some Ramen," Sai said, it was more of a question than a statement. Sakura shrugged, taking another small nibble of her ice cream. That was when Pakkun raced into the courtyard they were slowly making their way through.

"Quick, get down to the old Uchiha district! Kakashi and Iruka are seriously injured!" the dog panted heavily as he explained.

Alarm shot through Sai. Kakashi was like a father to him since his own had died. He liked to think of him as invincible. What had happened that he was badly hurt enough that he needed to send Pakkun to get them after their training?

"We're on our way!" Sakura had recovered from the shock faster than Sai.

"Of course! I need to get Naruto, I'll meet you there," before any more words could be exchanged and time wasted, the dog was gone again.

"Dammnit, what's happened?" Sakura cursed, taking off, Sai not far behind her, dreading the worst.

When Pakkun finally found Naruto in his apartment, he was asleep with his wet orange jacket in a ball on the floor and a silver chain wrapped around his fingers. Dried tears dirtied his face.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Pakkun howled. The boy woke with a start.

"What? Where? Huh?" his free hand found a Kunai which he now had barred and ready.

"Seiya and Kakashi are in trouble!" Pakkun explained, "down in the Uchiha district!" Naruto pulled on a dry jacket and tucked the necklace in his pocket. His eyes flaming form the idea that Seiya was in trouble.

"Let's go!" he growled, his teeth seemed to be getting sharper. Faster than possible, he was outside sprinting towards the old district. Pakkun falling behind on Naruto's trail.

Naruto could feel strange chakara welling up inside of him. Seiya was in trouble and it was all up to him to save him. After all, it was his fault that Seiya had been alone in the first place. Following his suddenly sharper senses, Naruto flew past Sakura and Sai who were helping Kakashi and Iruka, Kabuto already out cold at their feet. He rushed through the old district, he didn't even pause to take in the strange emptiness.

He burst into the hall, he saw three people squaring off. One in a mess shirt stood off to the side and watched the two white and blue clad figures fight. If Naruto had looked closer, he would have realised the man had blood red eye Sharingan eyes.

"Seiya!" he called, not really thinking about why the man beside him had the rare kekki genkai when he saw Seiya. His body seize up as he prepared to jump into the fight.

"Wait, let Sasuke fight his own battles," the man warned.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breather. Seiya looked up. It was definitely Seiya, but something was off, different about him. Then Naruto saw his eyes. The colour of fresh blood. The Sharingan. Seiya wasn't who he thought he was, he was Uchiha Sasuke, the Last Uchiha.

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed! R x R please!! I wont post any more tonight... but you can expect more tomorrow (wow im not addicted...) **

**Coming soon: Chapter 10: Almost Happy Ending! Conclusion to Sasuke vs. Orochimaru? **


	10. Just a Quick Question

Just a Quick Question

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to those who favorited stories which I have not yet completed. I'm a little disappointed with Twilight, so if I ever finish those, it will be a miracle. As for Kakashi's secret and the last uchiha, you may have to wait a little longer, but I will complete them eventually. But that is not why I'm writing to you today. I have a quick question to ask of all of you. I would appreciate it if you messaged me an answer if you read this. Don't just ignore it. This is very important to me.

I am writing an original story. I am planning on posting it on my Deviant Art page (Darkprincess3285), but I realise that not everyone has DA, so, in order to touch more people, I want to know if anyone here, on Fanfiction, would read it if I posted it.

It is set in a world of my creation, which is stuck in a Dark Age like era where the church is in control. A woman gives birth to twins, which is the sign of the devil, and out of fear she gives one away before anyone discovers the truth. It is the story of these twins as they grow up in very different environments, but ultimately fall to the same fate because of what they are. I plan it to be a adventure/action book, with some romance tied in, and some magic (not the lame kind of magic).

If this interests you (or not) please message me. If, for what ever reason, I decide that it is not in my best interest to post it on fanfiction, everyone is more than welcome to find it on my deviant art page.

Thanks for your time

Princess-isis3285


End file.
